A Barton Family Chistmas
by All4TheBest
Summary: Erin and Clint at Christmas time


A/N - Hello Readers, I couldn't get this ear warm out of my head so here it is. The title should tell you what its about kinda. I hope to get a few more of these little christmas one shots done, but I probably won't so don't count on it. Anyways here it is.

3 R's - Read, Review, Rememeber to look for the next chapter (if there is one)

Best of Christmas Wishes,

All4TheBest

* * *

With a sigh Clint flopped down on the green shag carpet and leaned back against a moving box he believed to be full. He realized his mistake as the box gave in and he fell into the large box ending up staring at the ceiling. He sighed again having already given into exhaustion. Loud giggle and gargled words erupted from his left and he pushed himself back into a sitting position and glared to his left. The gargles continued as he already knew they would.

"What you laughing at missy. I know it ain't me," he said in an odd southern draw only succeeding in making the laugh more high pitched and more likely to be categorized as a squeal. He could never really tell the difference. He pushed himself on his hands and knees and crawled over to the source of the giggles. Red curls piled on top of the nine months old head as it bounced forward and back. A small smudge of carrot mush on the right side of a three toothed grin.

The smile was only made cuter by the fact the infants big toe inched ever so closer to her mouth. Then suddenly with a final pull from cubby uncoordinated hands the toe popped threw awaiting lips. The jerky movement however made the infant loose balance and fall back with a start. The toe then migrating to the other side of the baby demeaning all her hard work. Clint tested on his knees and hit his hands against the mesh playpen making the child squeal again.

"Oh I'll give you something to squeal about you poopsey." He yelped and jumped up to his feet seizing the small girl in his hands and spun around and raising her up into the air her small christmas pajamas stretched against her feet as they balled in his hands he spun her around making the girl laugh even louder he then placed the girl down the shag green carpet and began to tickle her mercilessly laughing himself as the girl giggled even louder wiggling away from his grasp.

He swooped her into his arms and crashed back onto the rug. The little girl gargled more and cuddled deep into Clint's ugly Christmas sweater complete with picture of St. Nick. He had gotten it from Barney many years earlier when Clint had still talked to his elder brother. He felt the all too familiar pang of hurt he always did when he thought of his elder brother especially on holidays and the most painful day of the year for such memories. For the sole fact going thru the motions of Barton family Christmas traditions that had died when Barty had left him. Closing his eyes tightly and tried to swallow the ever present lump in his throat.

"Dadadadadada" he heard the gurgle of the Erin and looked up at the little girl who rewarded him with a slobbery open mouth kiss spit that had collected on her chin being mushed into his face. He kissed her nose and flipped so he hovered over her. A thought then dawn on him as looked down at his little girl he had a family sure it different than the one that overtook his memory but that meant little and at he looked at the wall clock seeing it was just past seven thirty.

_"_Hey Erin wanna get a tree." He asked the infant though he didn't expect an answer so he nodded agreeing to his own idea and picking the girl up marching from the room Erin in toe. He then began to place Erin in her pale blue snow overalls pale yellow snow boots, mittens, and knitted hat before shrugging on her jacket that matched the overalls slipping it on he then picked Erin up once more throwing her in the air for good measure. Erin just gurgled as she pushed away from him. Clint set Erin on the ground and watched as she attempted to crawl through the snow suit made it hard. He then quickly dressed in his own dark purple snow suit with black accents before tugging his feet into boots. By this time Erin had made her way back to the bed and pulled herself to a standing position.

"Ready to Rock Jelly Roll," He asked and Erin just cooed happily moving one hand to grip his snow pants. He stood up and slung her on his hip as they took to the streets of new york. It was about a half hour later when Clint had come to the conclusion that there were no christmas trees left in new york, well not any good ones, but keep in mind, he really really really did not want want a 'Charlie Brown' Christmas Tree, though at this point he would take one. Deciding it was both too late and too cold to have Erin out he began a trek back to their new home, Erin nodding off on his shoulder as he hummed her nighttime song that had not changed since infancy.

He was taking a different way home having already memorized twenty routes to and from his apartment on a color coated with the most convenient not only highlighted but ingrained into his brain. He still couldn't believe it was christmas eve and he didn't have a tree. Sure its not like he had celebrated the holiday in a while but even then.

About half way through his walk home he found yet another little christmas tree farm and debated walking through. It wouldn't take too long really and Erin was asleep. He could buz through and he wouldn't have to worry if this place had the perfect tree. After all it was Erin's first christmas and he wasn't going to get another one. So he pushed through the gate and sure enough on the second row five trees in sat the perfect tree it was about two and a half feet and very full. It was perfect, Adjusting Erin so he could grab it he picked it up and carried it under his arm. He moved to pay for the tree only to see a man who looked like Santa selling christmas trees. As he walked up he smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be flying around the world?" Clint said with a cocky grin Santa grinned and leaned over as well.

"Aren't you supposed to already have a christmas tree." The fake santa asked his voice heavy with a new york draw. His breath smelled heavily of beef, beer, and cheese, making Clint inwardly gag.

"Touche," He said placing the small tree on the table and paying for it. He then walked home whistling a happy christmas tune. Picking up some lights, ornaments and a star. and one or two presents for Erin at a small store he found before he hit his apartment. A kind looking lady stood outside the apartment building a bit shaken.

"Merry Christmas Ma'am" Clint said but for a second it didn't seem like she had heard him but he just shrugged and continued up to his apartment. He undressed Erin so she was back in just her jammies and laid her down in her playpen not yet setting up her crib. Putting on some random christmas movie that was playing on the television then set to make a last minute Christmas tree.

* * *

Christmas morning found both Clint and Erin passed out in the living room. Clint hanging half on half off the couch and Erin trying to swallow the face of her owl doll seeing as he teeth still hurt despite the fact one had already pressed through not even a week ago. Erin awoke first and just cooed at the christmas tree until Clint woke not five minutes after.

"Its a Christmas tree Angel, Its pretty isn't it," He said picking her up and letting her get a better look. Erin just took the closest ornament off the tree, or tired to at least. Clint chuckled and picked the ornament off glad for grabbing the plastic ones, he then reached for the pen he had laid down the night before and wrote in his own loopy and uncoordinated handwriting.

'Barton's first Christmas - 2006'


End file.
